Obsession
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Missy is obsessed with Zane. She is to the point that she kidnapps him. Will Zane make it out alive? Rated : T for well, you'll see.


**Alright, I noticed I have never ever finshed this fanfic I havhe called "I can make you love me!" But anyway, I know I never will. So I have decided to make it into a one-shot! Please review!  
Also, please note I know this is not my best wrok but I was dealing with some writers block and it's pieces from one of my first fanfics.  
I in no way own Yugioh gx! If I did...well lets just say that show would have been different. **

Missy was pacing the floor of her room. "How can he not love me?" she asked herself. "I'm the prettiest girl at this whole school!"  
The person Missy was talking about was the best dueler at the school, the one with the best grades, and a third year obelisk blue, Zane Truesdale.

Missy was crushing hard on Zane. She did everything in her power to make Zane notice her. But yet, he still turned her down. How dare he?  
"He has to love me," Missy cried, "And he will!" An evil smile spread across her face. "Oh, he will."

It was late at night. The perfect time for Missy to get Zane. Dressed in all black, so she could blind into the night, she made her way to the front of her beloved's dorm.

"Damn, the door's locked!" Missy looked around, there had to be another way in. There just had to!

Then she saw it. The tree. It was perfect! The tree was right next to Zanie's room. She could climb up it, and get in!

Missy made her way up the tree. Once she was close enough, she jumped onto the balcony. "Nailed it!" she smirked. She opened the door into the room.

The room had a clean scent to it. But also,a boy sent to it. She tip-toed to the bed.

She gazed at her at person under the covers. She watched and listened to him inhale then exhale. "He's so beautiful," she thought.

The she pulled the pillow case over his head!

ZANE'S POV

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"Hush, handsome," I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. "Oh, now it's MISSY!

"Missy, what the hell are you doing?" she doesn't answer. I feel myself being lifted out of bed and thrown over some one's shoulder.

"Missy,what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she giggles.

"Nothing? You're kidnapping me!" I scream.

"Call it what you want, but I'm not kidnapping you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you make the right choice."

"What choice?" I ask.

"What do you mean, what choice?" she says. "I'm making sure you choice me! I'm the one who's right for you!"

"What the hell!" I scream. "Missy, I knew you liked me, but this is too much!"

"Be quiet Zanie, you don't know what best for you, only I do!" With that, I feel my head hit the wall. I can feel some thing oozing out of my skull and my vision starts to fade.

"Missy where are you taking me?" I ask once, I regain consciousness.

"Oh, some place safe." She replied. I gulped.

"Where's this crazy girl taking me?"I think.

After a while,we entered a room. "Missy,where are we?" "Heheheh!"She giggles."Where home." Her voice is so calm,It's scary.

She puts me in what Im guessing is a chair. "Missy,let me go!"I demaned. She just giggles."Missy!"

"Oh,hush Zanie."

I feel her grabe my hands."What are you doinig?" I ask.

"Keeping you here!"She hisses. Then I feel a rope go around my rist,and I feel it tighten.

"Missy this is nuts!"

"No, it's not," She removes the pellow case from my head,"It's me making sure your happy."

I open my eyes. I see Missy in front of me,smiling. Once,I look around the room my heart starts pounding. Now Im really scared! The walls have pictures of me all over, pictures of me and Alexis. Only, Alexis face in cut out and replaced with Missy. I see some of my clothes. Like some of my shoes,a shirt, and a pair off my boxers.

"W-what is all this?"I stutter.

"It's my room."She says happily."I have pictures of you,and you and me all over the walls!" She starts breathing hard, "I know we where ment to be,so I knew you wouldn't mind!"

I can't believe what Im seeing. This girl is obsessed with me! "Missy,I-I don't know what to say,I-"

"Don't say anything yet, Zane!" She cuts me off,"You havn't seen the best part yet!"

"I don't think I want to."I think. She opens up her closet. My mouth drops.

"It's my shrine to you!" She tells me."Don't you just love it!"

In the closet is a life-sized picture of me,a bag labeled  
"Zane's gum" ,some strands of my hair,and toothbrushes. She had candles going all around it.

"I'v keeped things,"She says getting on her hands and knee into front of the closet,"It's all the things that you gave me."

"I-I didn't give you those things!"I scream.

She stands up. Her hair covering her face."Yes,you did."She says darkly.

"No,I didn't!" I scream.

She walks up to me. Standing over me,she looks like a giant from my point of view, she slaps my face."Yes,you did."She says through gritted teeth.

"N-no,i d-didn't." I wimper.

She picks up a lamp.

"Missy what you gonna do with that?" I soon get my aswer. I feel the glass break as the lamp smashes on my head.

"Yes,you did!"She says.

"No,I-"

She hits me again."Yes,you did! Say it!" I feel blood oozing out of my head.

"Y-yes,I did." I tell her.

She grabes my face and pulls me to hers."Now what did you give me?"She asks coldly.

"Those,things in the closet."I cry.

She pulls me in and kisses me. I try to pull away,but I can't. "Good,cause if you didn't remember I'd have to hurt you again."She tells me.

Missy gets up and goes into the bathroom,"I have a suprise for you Zanie!"She calls.

"Can't wait." I replie. Once,Im sure she is gone I look around for a way to free my self.

I can't see anything,she has all the lights off. I try to break throught the ropes myself,but Im weak from blood loss.

"Zanie, I'm back." I look up and see Missy's figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I can tell she has changed clothes,and the thing she is holding makes my heart stop.

Missy has a knife in her hand.

"M-Missy.....," I stammper out.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with that?"

Missy giggles evily. She comes into focuss better now. I can see what she is wearing. She's in a towle. She walks up to me,"Well, I figured we could have a little fun, Zaney."

With that said an idea comes into my head, "If I can get her to untie me, then I can make a run for it."

"Alright," I say trying has hard as In can to put lust in my voice,"but umm..first you'll have to untie me."

Missy raised an eyevbrow. "You know, so we can get down and dirty!" I say thinking fast.

At first I don't think she's going to do it, but then I see her smile. "Alright!" She says with glee. And unties me.

"It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked!" I think to myself. I stand up. "Alright, Missy, go lay on the bed." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

She must have heard the urgecey in my voice. I think fast.

"So I can do this right!" I tell her. "I love you so much, I want to make sure our first time is something we'll remeber forever!" I lie.

Missy smiles and gets on the bed. She spreads her legs open. "I;ve saved myself for you."

I keep my dinner down, "Alright now shut your eyes." I tell her. I watch as she does so. Once, her eyes are shut I make a dash for the door.

"ZANE!" I hear her scream. I look back and my grow huge. Missy kicks the door open, holding the knife. "You tricked me!" She screams." I'll kill you for this!"

I let out a scream for help, "AAHH! SOMEONE! ANYONE, HELP ME!"

I get lucky and my screaming wakes up the girls in the dorm.

"Is that Zane?" I hear about three girls say.

"You basdered! Get back here!" Missy hisses.

I keep running. "Oh, shit!" The stairs are coming up. I know I want get down them in time, Missy runs faster than me. I gulp. I do the only thing I can think of. When I reach the stair railing I jump off.

I land hard on the floor. I think I hurt my back. I can't move. I open my eyes, and what I see makes me scream bloody murder. Missy has jumped off the railing and is coming at me holding the knife....

**Did Zane live or die. Well, don't hate me but that's up too you. *Goes into hiding.* Review! **


End file.
